


Second Day of Summer

by Emilythedog661



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Sequel to 'first day of summer', i loved writing this, sassacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythedog661/pseuds/Emilythedog661
Summary: The Kids go in a field trip to a theme park and they invite Sportacus, Sportacus would love to go but he remembers the time Robbie was left alone so he decides to stay for RobbieWill Robbie and Sportacus bond while the kids are gone or will Robbie trap Sportacus in a trap





	Second Day of Summer

It was a sunny day in Lazytown and the kids were having last lesson in school with the mayor as their teacher

"Kids! i have news to tell" the mayor says "tomorrow we're going on a field trip to a theme park in FunTown!"

All the kids cheered and threw their arms in the air in excitment

"hey uncle?" Stephanie asked "can we invite Sportaucus to come?"

"of course he can come!" the mayor says "before you go to bed, send him a letter"

"i will uncle" Stephanie says and then the bells goes off

the kids head off home to tell their families about the theme park trip tomorrow and later before bedtime Stephanie went out to the mailbox, she slotted a tube into the tube launcher and she sets it of flying into Sportacus' airship, when it gets there Sportacus catches it with one hand

"i got mail!" Sportacus says and he opens it

'to Sportacus, we're going to a trip to a theme park in FunTown and me with the other kids would like to know if you want to come too, from Stephanie' the letter reads

"Oh sweet a theme park!" Sportacus says "i would love to-" he says then Robbie popped into his mind

he remembers last time they left Robbie on his own he was so lonely he made friends with an invisible fly and he almost died

"he almost died...i can't leave him on his own" Sportacus says "i'll stay here to look after him" he decided

then he realised it was 8:08 so he gets into his bed after calling it and he goes to a dremless sleep, the next morning really early the kids were getting on the mini bus with the mayor driving and bessie ticking eveyone off when sportacus appears doing his flips

"hi Sportacus!" Stephanie says

"hey guys" Sportacus says waving a little

"you coming with us?" Stephanie says

"no thanks" Sportacus says he leans into Stephanie "i have to look after Robbie after last time" he says and Stephanie nods undrstanding

"ok well...we'll be back at 6:00 so...see you then" Stephanie says and gets on the minibus

Sportacus waves the kids off then he was left in lazytown on his own

"ok what to do?" Sportacus says "oh i know!" and he goes off

meanwhile Robbie was asleep when he woke up to...no noise which got him confused

"hmm...why are those brats being so...quiet?" Robbie says and he goes over to his periscope

the periscope pops up and Robbie looks around but he couldn't see anything, Sportacus was doing kicky uppies when sees the periscope and he knows Robbie is awake, he then got a really good idea and he carries on doing kicky uppies, Robbie still looked around till he spots Sportacus

"well...sportakick is there" Robbie says "i'll...go ask him" and he walks away from the periscope

he comes out of his lair and he heads over to the sports field, when he get there sportacus sees him and stops kicking the soccor ball, he grabs it with his arm and robbie walks over

"hey Robbie!" Sportacus says "what's the matter?"

"hey sportafl...i mean sportacus" Robbie says acting annoyed "where have those bra...i mean kids gone?"

"oh they have gone to a theme park in FunTown" Sportacus says and he smirks at Robbie

"ok but...don't you usually go with them?" Robbie asked and its the question Sportacus wanted to hear

"they did ask me to go but i didn't want to" Sportacus says "i wanted a break from them calling me all the time to save them or play with them, it was...boring so i wanted a break" he says acting

Robbie couldn't beleive what he heard Sportacus bored of the kids? its like him saying he's had enough of sports candy and exicising

"and since it's just you and me in town" Sportacus continues turning his back on Robbie and looking at the soccor ball "you can trap me and kick me out of town without those 'brats' getting in the way" he says still acting "you'll always have and wanted to do that so nows your chance, i'm not going anywhere and i'll be right here" he then grins a evil yet happy grins to the soccor ball

Sportacus then waited then he heard Robbie run away and when he was gone Sportacus giggles with a snort then when he calmed down he went back to doing kicky uppies, Robbie went to where Sportacus couldn't hear or see him then he sighed

"what...was that?" Robbie says to himself "...i think i need an ice cream" and he heads to the ice cream stand

Sportacus was still doing kicky uppies when he spots robbie walking to the ice cream stand so he decides to watch, when robbie gets to the stand he looks around out of habit then sticks his finger in the air

"it's diguise time!" Robbie says and he ducks down

Sportacus watches as Robbie reappears in a ice cream hat, apron and brown mustache, Sportacus thought Robbie looked cute with the brown mustache on and he contiues to watch

"oh your that increbilly handsome person from before" Robbie as the ice cream man says "would you like the same as before?"

Robbie then ducked down and reappeared on the other side as himself

"aww! thanks again, yes but not as big this time" Robbie says then he looks at sportacus who quicky to kick the soccor ball "and...a fruit lolly for that blue elf" he says pointing his thumb at Sportacus

"ok sir coming right up" Robbie as the ice cream man says and he turns around

he then faces the front again with a smaller ice cream then before and a packet with a fruit lolly in it

"here you are sir" Robbie as the the ice cream man says and he hold out the ice creams out

Robbie takes both ice creams and licks his fingers as his ice cream got on his fingers

"what do i own you?" Robbie says

"nothng, its for free again" Robbie as the ice cream man says "lucky you"

"*gasp* free again!" Robbie says happy and Sportacus loved it when he was happy, he had a cute smile

then Robbie's ice cream diguise mustashe fell off

"hey!...Robbie Rotten!" Robbie says shocked and Sportacus couldn't help but giggle

"...who did you expect? the pink girl?" Robbie says in the ice cream hat and apron

Robbie just laughed and he turns around, he licked his ice cream then walked over to Sportacus and when he gets there he holds out the lolly to Sportacus

"for you" Robbie says and Sportacus looks at him

"aww! thanks Robbie!" Sportacus says and takes the lolly from Robbie

Robbie then walked away and sat on the bench to have his ice cream, Sportacus then joins him and they have their ice cream till Robbie speaks

"is it why you're staying here?" Robbie asked

"what?" Sportacus says looking at Robbie

"is it why you're here? bored of the kids?" Robbie says

"oh yeah" Sportacus says acting and playing "those kids will never learn you know...you teach them a lesson but it seem to be forgotten the next day" he says and he leans himself on Robbie's arm while looking at his lolly "for example selfishness and selfless with...that post kid...ugh what's his name?!...Stinky?..." he says pretending to forget and he licked his lolly again

"...Stingy?" Robbie says

"yeah him, you teach him to share with the others but he's goes back to 'MINE! this is MINE! that's MINE!' you know" Sportacus says making his voice sound like stingy

Robbie was just puzzled and entertained at the same time on the way Sportacus was acting

"then there is that...prankster kid...umm...what's her name?...Tricky?..." Sportacus saying acting confused

"...Trixie?" Robbie says

"yeah her, she pulls pranks all over the place, you teach her its not nice to be pranked but she still does it anyway" Sportacus says getting used to acting and he took another lick of his lolly before he continued "then there's the candy boy"

"Ziggy?..." Robbie says

"you teach him to eat other stuff then taffy and lollipops but he still eats taffy and lollipops" Sportacus says still acting "then there's the computer geek kid...Poodle?..." he says

"...Pixel?" Robbie says

"he's always stuck on his computer all the time, even at night where he doesn't sleep, if's he not careful he'll get insomnia but...i don't care" Sportacus says still acting "and lastly there's that pink dancing girl"

"Stephanie?" Robbie says

"She dancing and sings all the time, she too smart for her own good and she relies on me to much" Sportacus says and takes a lick from his lolly

"...but..." Robbie says "she...she called me...a big softy" he mumbles

"did she now?" Sportacus says smirking looking up at Robbie "well maybe she's right" he says lovenly

Robbie looks at Sportacus who was still leaning on his arm while finishing his lolly, sportacus then looked ahead again licking his lolly

"so thats why i'm having a break from those...'brats' but im having a break from those adults too...bessie and...what’s his face?...uncle?"

"the mayor?" Robbie says

"yeah him, hes always in trouble cause he's so clumsy and don't get me started on bessie...*shiver*" Sportacus says

Robbie was now worried that Sportacus was going to talk about him

"and then there's you" Sportacus says and Robbie prepared himself "you are...the...best person in this town"

"...what?" Robbie says

"yeah...i always like your plans, i always knew it was you in the diguises but i didn't want to say so i could play along, like all the inventions you make and you are a talented, stylish and a genius" Sportacus says happily

"and handsome" Robbie added

"that too" Sportacus says and robbie smiles

Sportacus looked at Robbie and he smiles at Robbie, they then finish the ice cream and lolly then Sportacus gets up

"well...i better leave you to...make a trap for me or something" Sportacus says "i'll be over there if your looking for me, bye" and he goes back to the sports field

Robbie watch him go then watches him play kicky uppie with the soccor ball, then Robbie sighed with a blush one what he was about to do and goes over to Sportaucus

"hi again, did you-" Sportacus says but he didn't finish when Robbie grabbed his arm "what're you doing?"

"i'm going to do what i did to that fly" Robbie says

"...and whats that?" Sportacus says confused

"this!" Robbie says and runs off with Sportacus dragging along

All of a sudden Sportacus and Robbie were on Robbie's bike and Sportacus was holding onto Robbie, Sportacus blushed a little while Robbie was riding the bike then all of a sudden they were lying on the picnic blanket with a basket of sports candy, Robbie was about to take a bit out of an apple but then he realised he doesn't like apple so he stuck his tongue out, Sportacus blushed a little more then whack the apple out of Robbie's hand and he caught it, he then took a bit out of the apple and then smiled at Robbie who smiled back happily, then they were on a dinner date with a red table cloth, candles, plates of spaghetti and Sportacus just blushed, Robbie then took out a box and opened it to reveal a pearl bralete, Sportacus takes it, puts it on, looks at it then shrugs before both of them tucked into the spaghetti.

Meanwhile the kids, the mayor and bessie were having a good time at the theme park and now they were having lunch

"i wonder how Sportacus is doing with Robbie" Stephanie says to her friends

"i bet Robbie's so happy to have Sportacus to himself he's trying to think on what trap to do" Trixie says and the kids giggle

"well...as long he give Sportacus back when we return it's fine" Ziggy says

"i know he will cause he's a big softy and he knows he can't really get rid of Sportacus" Stephanie says

"your right there, pinkie" Trixie says and the laugh

back in lazytown and Robbie and Sportacus were sitting on a bench with Sportacus trying to figure out what just happened

"did we...just have a date?" Sportacus says "and you did this with the fly?"

"yes and yes" Robbie says then he gets up "i also did this" and he grabs sportacus' arm and drags him to town hall

when they get there Robbie sits at the mayor's chair

"ok lets look at these rules" Robbie says and he opens a rule book

Sportacus walks around the desk so he was behind Robbie's chair with his arms crossed and an eyebrow up in confusion

"ok first rule...be active...no" Robbie says "second rule...don't be lazy...no, these rules are stupid i'm going to change them" and he chucks the rule book away making Sportacus watch the book fly off then looks back at Robbie "ok first rule" Robbie says to the microphone "everyone can sleep all day, second rule no school ever again, third rule only eat junkfood...with a little sports candy...yuck and last rule..." he says and looks at Sportacus "you want to do the last rule?" he asked

"ok" Sportacus says and Robbie hands him the mic "umm...everyone much love everyone" he says and smiles

Robbie just sighs annoyingly but then he does a victory pose and he holds up Sportacus' arm making him cheer to which he did, Sportacus did look around to where the cheering noises were coming from but he couldn't find it so he shrugged it of and after that sportacus looks at Robbie

"what else did you do last time?" Sportacus asked

"well...i made all of you out of vollyballs and...made a trap for you but...i fell in it" Robbie says

"yeah i remember the trap" Sportacus says "but why was it so deep?" he asked

"i...don't know" Robbie says "i think...i put it ontop of a manhole but i forgot"

"well...make sure they aren't that deep next time" Sportacus says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand

Robbie hides a smile on how much Sportacus cares about him but then he went annoyed

"well you lucky cause next time, it won't be a hole" Robbie says

Sportacus smiles on Robbie's usual behavoir and he joins in

"oh...and what will it be next time?" Sportacus says walking away from Robbie with his arms behind his back "a baseball bat that will explode in my hand? a soccor ball that turns into a net? sports candy that taste like chocolate?" he says and he looks at Robbie again with a smirk on his face

"no...but they do sound like good ideas" Robbie says and grins an evil grin

"glad i could help" Sportacus says and he gets an idea "hey! maybe we can pull a prank on the kids, like you pull a plan and i'll be too lazy to help"

Robbie thinks about it then nods

"sure, maybe it will be a april fools joke and the look on the kids faces" Robbie says and then they both laugh

"yeah...that will be a sight to see" Sportacus says still laughing

they keep laughing till they calm down then Robbie looks at Sportacus

"ok...don't tell anyone this but...you are great company" Robbie says and he looks down with a embarrassing blush on his face

"aww! thanks Robbie" Sportacus says and he gives Robbie a suprise hug

Robbie stumbles back a little but then decides since nobody here besides them to hug back which made Sportacus suprised but he was to into the hug to care, after the hug Robbie got a brilliant idea

"i have thought on a way to trap you!" Robbie says

"oh? and whats that?" Sportacus says crossing his arms and lifting his eyebrow

"i will stick you in a chair and make you relax so you won't be able to save anyone!" Robbie says smiling widely "i'm a genius"

Sportacus can see that Robbie was only making him to chill and relax for the rest of the day so he play along

"oh no! what do i do?!" Sportacus says sarcasticily

"nothing!" Robbie says and laughs evily

he then picks up Sportacus bridal style like what Sportacus does with him and they head out of town hall

"you won't get away with this!" Sportacus says still sarcastic "someone help me! please! i don't want to be lazy!"

Robbie just grins evily then they get to the centre of town where they was a hammock, beach chair with an umbrella, a fruit drink on a table and some fruit, Robbie puts sportacus on the chair and gave him sunglasses which are blue with black lens and watches as Sportacus gets comfy

"oh no i'm feeling lazy!" Sportacus says still acting sarcastic "i can't do anything oh nooo!" then he lies back and puts the sunglasses on

Robbie smiles evily then he goes to his hammock, he then climbs onto the hammock, he puts his sunglasses on and then he fell asleep, when he was asleep Sportacus looks at him then giggles quietly and after giggling he grabs an apple and eats it quietly, Sportacus then thought about on how the kids were doing at the theme park and tried to not think on what happened if he did go and Robbie was left on his own again, he was happy he stayed behind for Robbie cause he enjoyed himself with Robbie and that date made Sportacus love Robbie more then what he had already, Sportacus had a crush on Robbie when he first met him but he hid it just in case Robbie didn't fancy him but Sportacus knows Robbie fancys him back

Sportacus and Robbie spent a while relaxing till Sportacus hears a phone ringing, he goes to investigate and he finds the ringing phone coming from Robbie's lair so he goes in and picks it up

"umm...hello?" Sportacus says

"hi Sportacus it's Stephanie" the voice of Stephanie says

"oh hi Stephanie" Sportacus says happily

"we're phoning to say that we'll might be home late, we're stuck in a traffic jam" Stephanie says

"oh i'm not worried, me and Robbie are fine and nothing's really happened while you all were gone" Sportacus says

"oh that's good, well see you later Sportacus and tell Robbie hi" Stephanie says

"i will see you later Stephanie" Sportacus says and he puts the phone down

he then went back outside to his chair and when he get there he sees Robbie looking at him

"where did you go?" Robbie asked sounding confused

"your phone went off so i went to get it" Sportacus says "it was Stephanie telling me she'll be home late cause the minibus is stack in traffic" he explains as he sits back down "she says hi to you by the way"

"oh ok well...thats good" Robbie says "now back to relaxing" he says and he lies backon the hammock

Sportacus smiles and he then went to lie back on his chair, before he didn't know how to relax but after robbie showed him how a while ago he been doing it once every week and he loves it...sort of, Sportacus relaxes a little more till he hears Robbie

"Sportacus?" Robbie says

"yes Robbie" Sportacus says looking at Robbie who was still lying down

"umm...thanks...for being with me today...can we...umm...spend more time...together?" Robbie says as he sat up to look at Sportacus and asks

"sure things Robbie, i love to spend time with you again" Sportacus says "i have really nice and fun day with you today"

Sportacus couldn't see it but Robbie was blushing a little

"you...had fun with me?" Robbie says blushed up

"yeah" Sportacus says "i haven't had this much fun in a long time...actually...i’ve never had fun with you so...i loved it, i have little fun with the kids but not this much"

Robbie looks at Sportacus and Sportacus looked at Robbie with a big smile

"look, i know you are a villin who doesn't need friends or a relationship but i think you're different" Sportacus says "you admitted eariler you're a big softie, you good are entertaining the kids even if it's one of your 'evil plans' and i know you dont really want to kick me out of town, even if you did you'll miss me and miss trying to do evil plans" he explains "i think as well you’ll try and find me so you can bring me back"

Robbie just stared at Sportacus and he smiles, then he reliased Sportacus said 'relationship' so he sat up and he coughed

"hey Sportacus?" Robbie says "do you...umm...like...me?"

"i like you alot" Sportacus says knowing where this was going "i've liked you since we've first met but...i didn't want to tell you cause...i didn't know if...you felt the same" he says blushing up

Robbie was quiet and Sportacus was rubbing his arm now he confessed then Robbie spoke

"i...like you alot too" Robbie says also blushing "that's why...i keep trying to kick you out of town"

"what?" Sportacus says "so you're saying that...you were kicking out of town...cause you have a crush on me?"

"yes...and i wanted to tell you but...those brats keep being with you all the time and i know this sounds...selfish but...i always wanted you to myself" Robbie says

Sportacus was a bit speechless with a blush but then he gets up and goes over to robbie

"well...the 'brats' aren't here now so you can...you know...ask me out...again?" Sportacus says with an eyebrow up

"umm...ok...umm...would you...umm...like to...go out with me...again?" Robbie asked

"sure thing...sweetie" Sportacus says and he kisses Robbie on the cheek making Robbie tence up with a blush on his face

Sportacus then pulls away and giggles at Robbie's blush

"so where do you want to go for our second date?" Sportacus asked

"we can...watch a movie at my place or...go to the beach while its the last few weeks of summer" Robbie says

"why not both on the weekend?" Sportacus says "we go to the beach in the day and watch a movie before bed"

"sounds like a good idea" Robbie says "lets do that" he says and smiles

Sportacus smiles back then he got an idea

"can i do something?" Sportacus says

"depends what it is" Robbie replies looking at sportacus in the eyes

"oh it's just this" Sportacus says and pulls Robbie in a kiss, robbie was shocked but he hugged Sportacus to deepen the kiss, the kiss lasted for a while till they had to pull away since they couldn't breath and they look at each other

"your...a great kisser" Sportacus says

"that's funny since this is my first time kissing...well...a person" Robbie says "no...i mean...an elf"

"really? mine too!" Sportacus replies and smirks "but...a half fairy"

Robbie smiles back then they hear a bus horn and they look over to see the kids, the mayor and bessie are back, they smile then go over and Sportacus was getting hugged by all the kids but robbie felt left out till he felt someone wrap around him, he looks down to see Stephanie hugging him

"i miss you, Robbie" Stephanie says while hugging

Robbie mouth was twitching then he smiled, after stephanie pulled away she and the other do the bing bang song and at the near end of the song Robbie walks away with Sportacus following him, they then reached the lair and then Robbie falls on his chair

"can i join you?" Sportacus asks

"sure sporty, come over" Robbie says and Sportacus sits on his lap

a bit later both of then fell asleep together snuggled up on the big orange chair and both of then now know their love for one another will last a lifetime

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, if you want to read more lazytown stuff i wrote i have a wattpad account where i write lazytown stuff with my oc in it, links is here if you want to know  
> https://www.wattpad.com/581931430-emily%27s-adventures-welcome-and-my-charater


End file.
